King of Magic
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Prince Jax Novoa and Emma Alonso grew up in the kingdom of Iridium. However, one day he mysteriously shut her out. Years later, he is crowned King, only a...magical mishap happens. Now Emma must team up with a new friend to bring back the sun to Iridium. Based off Frozen.
1. Prologue

_Born of sparks and magic air_

_and enchantments combining._

_This wish both foul and fair_

_has a lonely heart worth mining. _

_So cut through the heart, warm and scared._

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

_See the beauty sharp and clear._

_Split the bonds apart_

_And mend the broken heart._

_Wonderful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Magical!_

_Spells have a magic can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one, stronger then ten, stronger than one hundred men!_

_Born of sparks and magic air _

_and enchantments combining._

_This wish both foul and fair _

_has a lonely heart worth mining._

_Cut through the heart, warm and scared._

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

_See the beauty sharp and clear._

_Split the bonds apart_

_And mend the broken heart._

**A/N Hey everyone! I love Frozen, so I decided to try my hand at making an EWW fanfic based on it ;D Now, let me first say that Emma will be Anna and Jax will be Elsa. However, they're not related, so it won't be incest. Anyway, this song was based on the song 'Frozen Heart' that is heard at the beginning of the movie. I changed some of the wording, and I hope you can tell who I'm describing ;) Also, Emma won't have powers in this. But I hope you enjoy this anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way or Frozen, including any of it's songs.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jax, please come to my study, there's someone I want you to meet."

The seven-year old Prince groaned, "but we're just about to win the battle!" He held up a toy soldier for effect.

The King gave his son a stern look, "you can finish your battle later. Now come on, I have a feeling you'll like this person," he smiled at the end.

"Okay," Jax sighed, then brightened up with an idea. "Can I teleport there?"

"No, I don't think you popping up in a room would be a good way to let them know about magic."

"Them?"

"Yes, but there is someone in particular who I think you'll like. Now come on, they're waiting for us." The King ordered.

Jax begrudgingly got up, then slowly followed his father down the long hallway to his father's study. He looked up at all the paintings that lined the hallways. His teacher tried telling them who they were, but Jax never really cared.

Finally, they arrived at a solid oak door. The King opened it, then bade Jax to go in first. The Prince complied, walked in the room, then stopped.

A older man with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes smiled at him. However, Jax's attention was directed on the little girl.

She looked no older than five, her long brown hair was held back by a black headband. Her dress was a plain pink and purple. Her eyes were large, and a deep brown. She revealed a smile, exposing her small white teeth. He also noticed that she had dimples.

"Jax, I would like you to meet my good friend Francisco Alonso, and his daughter Emma," Jacob spoke, grinning. He wasn't blind; he didn't miss the way the little boy looked at the little girl.

Jacob and Francisco have been best friends since they were boys. Years later, Francisco married Maria, and Jacob, Leanna. After Leanna had a boy and Maria had a girl, the two friends began plotting the marriage of their children. Of course, they loved them too much to make it an arranged marriage, where they'd be forced to marry the other, but two fathers can dream, right?

Unfortunately, Maria died when Emma was three. It wasn't long after that Leanna died as well. The King and peasant grieved for two years. Hell, they were still broken-hearted about it. However, they had hope of a possible marriage between their children. It'd be amazing to be in-laws!

So Jacob came up with the idea for Francisco to move into the castle, under the guise of being hired as a butler, when really he'd be treated as a royal guest. Emma would do as she pleased, though hopefully she'd want to spend her time with Jax.

And from the way Emma bit her lip and blushed, and how Jax smirked, the fathers agreed that everything was going well for a first meeting.

* * *

><p>"Jaxy!"<p>

...

"Psst, Jaxy!"

"Umhm?"

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Em, go back to sleep," the eight-year old groaned, using his hand in a pathetic attempt to shoo her away.

"I can't go to sleep!" Six year-old Emma argued, "the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" She laid down on his groggy form, brown hair spilling all over his face.

Some got in his mouth, to which he began using his fingers to remove it. "Go play by yourself!" He grinned, moving so she'd fall over the side of the bed. It wasn't too far of a drop.

Emma's butt hit the floor with a 'oomph!' However, she was determined.

Getting back on the bed, she whispered in his ear, "wanna cast a spell?"

Opening an eye, the Prince smirked. Sitting up, without a word, he held out his hand. Emma excitedly took it, knowing what was about to happen.

In a matter of seconds, they appeared in the ballroom. "Woohoo!" Emma let out, with Jax quickly shushing her; he didn't want to wake up his father and possibly get them both in trouble.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Emma begged.

The young wizard grinned as he held up his palm, a blue and black swirling dust emitting from it. "Ready?"

Emma, completely transfixed, nodded excitedly without taking her eyes off the magical energy. "Uh huh!"

Muttering the spell to himself (he was working on not having to say them out loud) he drew his hand back, then pointed at the ceiling.

All too quickly, glitter began raining down, covering the ballroom and them. "Wow!" Emma said, "this is amazing!" She started running throughout the pouring glitter, holding out her arms.

Jax chuckled, he knew Emma was obsessed with glitter, so why not make her a glitter rain?

There was enough now that it could be pushed into piles. The young girl pushed tons of the sparkling stuff into a pile, then proceeded to jump in it. "Wooo!"

Afterwards, she bounded up to her amused friend. "Come on Jaxy!"

Shaking his head, he complied and helped her make an even bigger pile. Smiling, he first jumped backwards into the pile, a giggling Emma quickly followed.

"You know what would be awesome, if we could build a glitter snowman!"

Jax accepted her request, mumbling a spell so that the glitter could stick together and not on them. He helped her make the body, after that she placed the head on.

His lips curved upward as he pointed at the glitter snowman, two coal eyes, a carrot nose, and two sticks on each side instantly appeared. He walked behind it, holding it's arms. "Hi, I'm Sparkles, and I like warm hugs!"

"I love you, Sparkles!" Emma ran up to the shining creation and gave it a hug.

Soon enough, there were pillars of glitter, and Emma was practicing her jumping. As she made quick little bursts, a new pillar of glitter would land below her feet.

But as Emma cleared pillar after pillar, she started to get restless. As such, she jumped faster. "Catch me, catch me!" She happily encouraged, adrenaline pumping in her veins.

Jax frowned, as he conjured up each new glitter work. He was starting to worry for Emma's safety, so he couldn't easily concentrate on the correct spells. "Em, slow down!"

She didn't listen, only laughing as she jumped faster and faster.

"I can't keep up!" He shouted, and when he tried making another one, nothing happened.

Now there was nothing to catch the falling six-year old, who let out a fearful shriek as she went falling toward the ground.

"Emma!" Jax yelled, thrusting out a hand, only for the magic to hit her in the face, knocking her out cold. She landed in a nearby glitter pile.

"Emma!" He shouted again, running to his best friend. Kneeling down, he rested her head on his knees. To his shock, a lock of hair on her head turned a stony gray.

"Emma, no!" A tear rolled down his cheek. "Father, father!" He didn't care if he got in trouble now, all he cared about was this girl's safety.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as Emma still didn't respond, the glitter around them turned to ash. "It's alright Em, I've got you. You're going to be okay, I promise," he whispered, desperately hoping she could hear his words. To be honest, he hoped that she could hear anyone's words ever again. She had to be okay!

Finally, the King burst into the room, followed by Francisco. "What happened?!" His father demanded, eyeing the unconcious girl in his son's arms. "What did you do?"

"It-it was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Jax sobbed, "I'm sorry!"

"This is getting out of hand!" Jacob scolded his already guilt-ridden son.

With a worried look, Francisco picked up his only daughter. "She's so cold..."

"But she's breathing!" Jacob pointed out, "I think I know who can help us."

Without a word, the King, Jax, and Francisco dashed to the private study. Jacob pulled out a book, the whole bookshelf slid to the side, revealing a white portal. They all ran inside.

Soon enough, they came to an impressive building, and inside contained a room with many decorations, but high above them sat two witches and a wizard in a single chairs. They reminded the Prince of thrones.

"I told you that only you alone are the only human allowed in the Realm," Agamemnon narrowed his eyes at King Jacob.

"Please, it is my daughter!" Francisco begged.

The three magical beings all snapped their fingers at the same time, coming to appear before the single wizard and three humans.

Agamemnon placed a hand on Emma's forehead, then removed it. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," Jacob ordered, only it came more as pleading.

Agamemnon lifted a yellow glowing hand. "I recommend removing all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I will leave the fun." He placed the magical hand on Emma. "She'll be okay."

"She won't remember I have powers?" Jax asked. He was extremely thankful that she was going to be alright, but magic was a bond for them. He remembered when he first showed Emma what he was capable of, how her eyes lit up in awe. Now he'd never see her eyes do that ever again.

"It's for the best," the King laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

Jax sadly nodded. Maybe it was for the best, he didn't want to hurt her again.

"Listen to me, Jax," Agamemnon warned, "your power will only grow. There is wondrous things in it, but also great danger! You must learn to control it, fear will be your enemy!"

The trembling boy nodded.

"We'll protect him, in the meantime..."

_And so, the gates were closed._

_The staff was reduced._

_His contact with people will be limited._

_His powers will be kept hidden from everyone..._

Emma skipped to Jax's disappearing form down the hallway. But when she caught up to him, his back was facing a new blue and black door.

He risked a glance over his shoulder, his brown eyes staring longingly at his best friend. Emma's smiled dropped as he then shut the door, rarely coming out of it, only when she wasn't around.

_...even Emma._

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you liked it! To answer some questions you might have, the only ones who have powers in this story are Jax and the Witches Council. Jax got his powers from an ancestor. Also, ever since that incident, their children's marriage dreams were cancelled by Jacob and Francisco. However, since Francisco had nowhere to live in Iridium, he and Emma were allowed to stay at the castle.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the idea, but I really don't want to make another EWW fanfic based off Frozen. I don't want it to be exactly like the movie. **


End file.
